


За скобками

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [10]
Category: The Jewel in the Crown (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: по заявке "Можно Гая Перрона из сериала "Драгоценный камень в короне" ? Если заслешите его с Рональдом Мерриком - еще лучше !"Как у них всё сложно в каноне...
Relationships: Ronald Merrick/Guy Perron (односторонний)
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	За скобками

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "Можно Гая Перрона из сериала "Драгоценный камень в короне" ? Если заслешите его с Рональдом Мерриком - еще лучше !" 
> 
> Как у них всё сложно в каноне...

Сержант Перрон вызывает у него странные чувства. Он тревожно неправильный. Странная смесь деревенского увальня и поистине королевского величия. Его нельзя назвать брутальным. Вообще не получалось. Будто смазливое юное лицо слегка помяли, но это не сделало его некрасивым, напротив… А этот взгляд из-под тяжёлых век? Перрон умел смотреть на вас, как на пыль под ногами.  
Его исполнительность и готовность служить радовала полковника. То, как рыжий сержант вытягивался ещё выше (хотя казалось бы куда?) и, прищёлкнув каблуками, отдавал честь, можно было считать эталоном. Эти увальни ему и в подмётки не годились!  
Рональда Меррика терзали сомнения, но он никак не мог понять, к чему они относятся.

То, как рыжий сержант забился в угол, пытаясь избежать танцующих парочек, радовало сердце Рональда. Повод. Только повод… Сержант Перрон с зажатой в зубах сигаретой безрезультатно щёлкает зажигалкой. Такой беспомощный и потерянный. Рональд протягивает ему свою и, затаив дыхание смотрит, как подался навстречу Гай, как тлеет кончик чужой сигареты, как дрожат чужие ресницы.  
Курит сержант Перрон… красиво. Рональд честно пытается найти недостатки и не может. Ничего мерзкого и отталкивающего, что могло бы поколебать впечатление. Такой живой, цельный и самодостаточный. Не те качества, за которые ценят солдата.  
Он просто не мог позволить сержанту напиться, а тот был, кажется, близок к этому. Рональд не знал, хотел ли быть рядом с ним, когда тот вытаскивал из ванны и пытался откачать сослуживца. Теперь Гай был помят, растрёпан и потерян. И очень послушен. Рональд бы, наверное, мог… попытаться его утешить. В этом ведь не было ничего предосудительного. Только вот Рональд не умел этого делать.  
Рональд видел сержанта Перрона напуганным, пьяным, влюблённым… Да, он с ним согласен: глядя на Сару, он начинал думать, что выбрал не ту женщину. Но глядя на Гая… Кого и к кому он всё-таки ревнует? Чего он хочет? Чтобы Гай глядел на него таким же светлым взглядом? Чтобы Сара окликала его, будто бы не наговорилась до того, будто не смогла сказать раньше, до того, как попрощалась?  
Сара и Гай смотрели друг на друга, а ему хотелось кричать.  
Ему хотелось оставить следы на этой широкой спине. Исхлестать в кровь. Или пока сержант не будет срывающимся голосом просить его о пощаде. Не тем спокойно-ленивым, таким мягким обычно голосом.  
Рональд не позволяет этим мыслям заходить далеко и тычет сержанта между лопаток. Тот тихо охает и вскакивает. Хороший, послушный, дисциплинированный. Нигде не запутался, ни обо что не споткнулся. А какие длинные у него ноги…

— Как поживает сержант Перрон?  
— Сержант Перрон уже лёг, — морщится Найджел.  
— Значит, вы с ним не успели поговорить.  
— Я поговорил с ним в процессе.  
В процессе… Рональд немного завидует Найджелу: поспешно одевающийся Гай — зрелище весьма примечательное. На Гая, неспешно раздевающегося и аккуратно сворачивающего свою форму, он бы посмотрел. С удовольствием посмотрел.

Перрон выше него. И речь вовсе не о росте. Рональду чудится нечто снисходительное в его взгляде и голосе, это раздражает и притягивает. Если бы рыжий сержант захотел, то Рональд бы сделал всё, что тому угодно. Но Гай ничего от него не просил. А Рональд не имел никакого права его касаться.  
Это неприемлемо, мерзко и грязно. Он осуждал это в других. Он… Он спал и видел, как засунет пальцы протеза в рот сержанту. Чтобы тот глядел на него затуманенным взглядом из-под тяжёлых век, чтобы его дыхание сбилось… А как смотрелась бы грубая верёвка, стянувшая обманчиво хрупкие запястья! Как украсили бы следы порки его задницу…  
И видеть бы, как всё это возбуждает самого Гая. Он бы хотел видеть, как сержант кончит просто от порки. Но Гай был слишком правильным и чистым.  
Гай бы, скорее всего, просто его не понял.  
Он честно пытался быть мягче. Но он ударил. И ещё. И снова. Мальчишка просил пощады уже даже не на английском — на своём птичьем, варварском языке. Но Рональда остановила не жалость. Гай бы никогда не посмотрел на него таким щенячьим взглядом. Он смотрел на окровавленную левую щёку мальчишки, и его собственный шрам словно саднило. Он выкинул мальчишку прочь.  
Он думал о том, что Гай и не смог бы его захотеть. Да, в Саре было что-то мальчишеское. Но… Гай просто был правильным. Гай просто любил Сару. Гаю не нужен однорукий полковник с перекошенной рожей, а Рональду не нужна ничья жалость. Тем более жалость Гая.

Рональд смотрел на жену. На Сару. На смазливого Азиза. На Найджела. На Ахмеда. Он испытывал к ним абсолютно разные чувства, но настолько сильного желания обладать, замарать и защитить он не испытывал ни к кому из них. Он по-прежнему считал мужеложество неестественным и грязным. Он ненавидел себя за свои желания. Он слишком давно не видел Гая, и в его чувствах к нему был всё меньше светлого.  
Это то, что с самого начала было за скобками. Непостижимое. Выводящее из равновесия. Вызывающее гнев.  
Возможно, ему следовало признаться себе, что он просто хотел Гая Перрона, но это простое на словах действие было ужасно сложным на практике. Зачем ему вообще нужны эти ущербные чувства? И ведь даже нежности в этом уже не оставалось. Она сгорела дотла, не найдя выхода.  
Рональд невидящим взглядом пялился в стену, не зная, что рефлексировать ему оставалось не так уж и долго.


End file.
